


In the Middle

by rsadelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-01
Updated: 2000-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some smut. Not much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a major Buffy kick right now. I think I might be temporarily out of plot bunnies, so maybe now I'll get some non-Buffy stuff done.

Giles answered the door in his bathrobe and was very surprised at who he found waiting for him.

"Well, Rupert, aren't you going to ask us in?"

Giles stepped back and waved them in. "What are you doing here?"

Spike stood on one side of Giles and raised his chin at Xander, who stood on the other side. "He thought you might be feeling a bit . . . sad. Didn't you, luv?"

"That's right." Xander slipped one hand inside Giles' robe and across his chest. "I know you were hurt that Buffy didn't tell you stuff. We just don't want you to feel left out anymore." Xander tweaked a nipple and smiled when Giles gasped.

"So we've come to play with you," Spike purred. He licked Giles' neck as Xander continued to pet his chest.

Giles looked from one to the other uncertainly. "You really want to--" Giles gasped again "--to play with me?"

"Oh, yes, we really do." Xander moved in front of Giles and slid his arms inside the robe and around Giles' back. Giles leaned forward to let Xander capture his lips.

"Really," Spike said as the other two kissed, "*Xander* wanted us to play, but Ripper's in there somewhere and it'll make him happy, so I went along with it."

Xander snorted when he'd released Giles' lips. "You would do anything if I promised to fuck you later," he said and tapped Spike on the nose. Spike tipped his head up and caught Xander's finger between his lips. He sucked slowly and a grin crept across Xander's face. "Look at how well he does that, Giles. Wouldn't you like to have that lovely mouth on your cock?"

"Yes," Giles hissed.

"You will," Xander promised and gently kneaded Giles' groin to seal the bargain.

Spike released Xander's finger with a slight pop and moved to stand behind Giles. Giles was once again absorbed in kissing Xander, but he moved his arms enough to let Spike pull his robe off. Xander continued kissing him while Spike began a similar assault on his other side. Giles' neck and back were licked, nipped, and stroked until he was ready to melt into the floor.

"Xander," Spike said, pulling his lips away from Giles' skin, "I think it's time to get him into a bed."

Giles moaned in protest when Xander drew away from him.

"I want you to go to your room, undress, and lie down on the bed," Xander said with his lips almost touching Giles'. "We'll be in in just a minute."

Giles leaned in to kiss Xander almost desperately. "Don't be too long."

"We won't," Xander reassured him, running a hand across Giles' cheek. Xander waited until Giles left the room before taking Spike in his arms. "Are you still okay with this?"

Spike buried his face in Xander's neck. "Yes," he answered.

Xander frowned and pulled Spike's head up. "Are you sure?"

"It'll make you happy, right?"

"Yes, but I want it to make you happy too."

"You promised to fuck me later, so I'll be happy, okay?"

"Okay." Xander smiled at Spike and kissed him gently. "Come on." He led Spike into the bedroom where Giles was waiting for them. Xander stopped Spike just inside the door and put his hands on the blond man's shoulders. "Look," he said, loud enough for it to carry to Giles. "He's so beautiful, isn't he? Just waiting for us to make him feel good. He's already hard."

"Please," Giles moaned.

Spike shivered.

"Yes," Xander said. He led Spike to the bed where they parted. Xander recaptured Giles' mouth while Spike started working his way up Giles' legs. When Spike teased Giles' thighs, Xander played with his nipples. Giles' pleading moans were muffled by Xander's kisses. Spike's talented mouth finally descended onto Giles' cock and Giles arched into the hands and mouths pleasuring him. By the time Spike pulled his mouth away, both he and Xander had managed to divest themselves of clothing.

Xander leaned down to whisper in Giles' ear. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, Xander. Please."

Xander smiled and kissed Giles gently. "Okay." He reached for the lube he'd set on the bedside table. "I need you to turn over. Lie on top of Spike." Spike hissed as Giles blanketed him and their cocks came into contact. "That's good," Xander crooned, squeezing lube onto his fingers. "You enjoy that while I get you ready." Xander slid one finger, then two, into Giles who couldn't seem to decide if he wanted to thrust down into Spike's cool hand or up onto Xander's stroking fingers.

Xander finally decided Giles was ready and slid his cock into Giles in one long, smooth thrust. Giles cried out and threw his head back. Xander suckled at his neck and Spike tried to pull him back down. It took them a few long moments, but they settled into a rhythm, Spike and Giles thrusting against each other and Xander pressing down into Giles. Giles came first, spurting onto Spike. Spike and Xander were next, coming in almost the same second.

"As nice as this is," Spike said when they'd been lying there for a few minutes, "you two are heavy, even if I don't need to breathe." Xander moved first and retrieved a washcloth to clean them all up.

"Sleepy time," he said when he'd finished. He got Spike and Giles to move enough to get them under the covers. He climbed in between them and kissed each of them in turn before stretching out to sleep. Giles and Spike each draped a limb over him. They slept.


End file.
